Life In Pieces
by HGDisneyGeek
Summary: What happens when a cafe owner steals a mayor's child? What happens when said child falls for the bad boy in town? Read to find out! Modern AU Rated T for Eugene's potty mouth ;P
1. Chapter 1

Life in Pieces Chapter 1- The Begining

A long, long time ago, a city named Corona was born. Every time a mayor was elected, the townsfolk eagerly awaited the birth of their child. The birth of a mayor's child was special in every city, but when Thomas got elected, things started to fall apart. He was a good mayor, but his wife was always sick. One day, she got pregnant. She got morning sickness quite often, and it was only on her due date was everybody worried. She was very sick and most feared that she and the unborn child wouldn't make it. One of the doctors found a cure: A rare flower called " Lilana". The doctor made it into a soup and it healed the queen. Soon, a baby girl was born. A baby named Rapunzel.

Elsewhere, a young woman named Marie Gothel was angry at the mayor. She had been studing Lilana her whole life, and they just took the last one for the mayor's wife. In all her rage, she burst into Rapunzel's nursery at night and stole the child. Rapunzel has hair as golden as the Lilana, and eyes as green as grass.

Gothel took the wailing infant to her cafe and ran upstairs. She put Rapunzel into a crate and covered her with a rag. She would buy proper bedding later. For now though, she had to figure out what she was going to do with the child. Running her fingers through her dark curls, she thought of a plan. She would keep the girl isolated and run her cafe down below. She would need to close the cafe for a while though. Hiring help would be risky. Marie sat down in a nearby chair and stared at her new "daughter". Why she had golden hair, she didn't know. Maybe it came from Thomas or Primrose's family. That didn't matter. She had to get to work.

=-=-=-=-= 10 years later =-=-=-=-=

A ten year old Rapunzel sat in the living room, channel surfing. Her mother had been very busy lately, running the cafe and all. She had tried to tell her mother to hire help, but whenever she did so, Marie just walked into her bedroom and closed the door. Rapunzel didn't understand. She was only trying to help after all. Oh well, it was her mom's cafe. She ran over to the bay window and checked a little tin bowl. She had found a chameleon a bit back, and it had stayed. She liked it of course, but her mother wouldn't approve of it. " No pets darling. They're too messy. " her mother had said. Rapunzel looked back at the television and realized that she had forgotten to turn it off. She grabbed the remote from the coffee table ( She liked that everything was so close together ) and turned the tv off. She saw a little green head poke out from behind a vase on the window and Rapunzel squealed. " Pascal! " She whispered. The chameleon looked up and squeaked. " Are you a boy or a girl, Pascal? " Rapunzel asked. Pascal squeaked after Rapunzel said " boy ". Rapunzel grinned and sat by her new friend, glad that she had another way to waste time.

Yay! Welcome to my second fanfiction, Life in Pieces! I hope you like it, and I hope you will also read my other fic " Can I Say Something Even Crazier? "

~HGDisneyGeek


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2- The Teenage years

Oh, how Rapunzel dreamed of going outside. Her mother always said that it was filled with bad guys doing bad things to little girls like her. Rapunzel didn't understand. Mother went outside, so why couldn't she? It of course made no sense but, Mother was a grown up. Mother could fight off bad guys if needed. Rapunzel was playing with new hairstyles. She had 7 feet of long, golden hair that needed lots of care. Mother wouldn't allow Rapunzel to cut it, so Rapunzel liked to find ways of making it shorter. Today she had it in pigtails. She was busy sketching people from the bay window, when someone knocked on the door. Crap. What now? She stayed still. " Hello? Marie? It's Alfred. I came for my order? Umm...I guess I'll stop by later. " Alfred left. Rapunzel jotted down what Alfred said and left the note on the table. Crisis averted.

Marie came home a bit later and she looked at the table. " Rapunzel, what have I said about leaving your drawings on the table? Hmm? Alfred. Be back later?! Rapunzel, I need you to take a bath earlier. Then we can watch your favorite movie. We haven't done that in a while. Go on, wash up dear. " Rapunzel tilted her head. It was only six in the evening. Oh well, at least she and Mother would watch Peter Pan! Hopefully they could have popcorn. Rapunzel trotted off to her room and grabbed her pjs, then went into the bathroom and turned on the water. As soon as she got in the tub, the doorbell rang. " Oh hello Marie. " " Hello Alfred. I have your cake. I hope it's to your liking. " The sound of a box being lifted from the fridge. " It's perfect! Melanie will love it. Thanks again Marie. I'll make sure Logan will give you the money tomorrow. Goodbye. " " Goodbye Al! " The door closed. " That boy always gets on my nerves. Heaven knows Logan can't remember anything with a copper in his hand. Rapunzel! Are you done yet? " Rapunzel lifted her head. " Oh! I still have yet to wash my er, lower region. " Outside the bathroom, Marie shook her head. " Don't take to long Flower! I'll pop some popcorn while you wash. " Rapunzel squealed.

Rapunzel looked in the mirror. She had red dots all over her face! " MOTHER! WHY DO I HAVE RED DOTS ON MY FACE?! " She screamed. Marie burst into the bathroom and she grabbed the young girl. " One, don't yell. You'll wake up all of Corona. Two, it's just pimples. They pop up from time to time on all teenagers. I'll pick up some cream in the morning. " Rapunzel sighed. It was natural. Good. Time to watch Peter Pan.


End file.
